


Bonnie and CLyde

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt love each other and do anything for each other. There is no limit to their love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie and CLyde

"HANDS UP! OR I'LL SHOOT THE KLUNK OUT OF YOU!" Thomas yelled in the face of the old woman behind the desk. 

"Please...." She cried. "Please I have children." She put her hands behind her head. She looked exhausted and mortified.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE THE KEYS OF THE GOD DAMNEN LOCKER!" He yelled and she nodded quickly and gave Thomas the key with one hand.

"EVERYBODY HANDS UP AND ON THE GROUND!" Newt yelled when he also came rushing inside the room with two guns in his hands.

Everybody fell down on the ground, being really scared of all the guns Newt and Thomas had in their hands.   
"Got the key?" Newt asked when he stood next to Thomas. 

Thomas showed the key victoriously to Newt with a smile on his face. 

"Good job, Hun." Newt said and the woman behind the desk was making whining noises. It was annoying and high pitched. 

"What did you called him?" A man on the floor asked. 

Thomas put the key save in his pocket.   
And they both looked at the man on the ground. "Did we asked you to put your shuking mouth open?" Thomas asked angrily. 

The woman behind the desk was crying and shaking. It was distracting and stupid. 

"N- No." He shook his head quickly and looked down at the ground.

"I thought you called him Hun." He softly whispered. 

"Thats what I said, Bitch." Newt answered and then Thomas shot a bullet right between the woman behind the desk eyes. She fell on the ground and Thomas smiled at Newt. 

People around started to sob and cry. That means that they should start hurrying up. 

"She annoyed me a lot." He explained and Newt nodded in agreement.

"Why do you guys do this?" The man on the ground asked angrily. 

"Cause she annoyed us." Thomas said again. And then pointed the gun to the man. 

Newt smiled with a lot of mischief in his eyes. "He doesn't like repeating." he said and Thomas pulled the trigger. 

The man's blood came on Newt's new white shoes and he sighed. 

"Sorry babe." Thomas excused himself and kissed Newt on the cheek. 

"S' okay." Newt smiled and walked behind the desk where the corps of the woman lay.

"Give me the key please." He asked and Thomas tossed it over. 

Newt bent down on his knees, the only thing Thomas could hear was metal against metal. 

After a short silence Newt came back up with a paper in his hand. "Got it." He said and jumped over the desk. 

"OKAY YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES. IF ANY OF YOU GOES AWAY BEFORE THAT, I'LL LET A BOMB EXPLODE IN THIS BUILIDNG!" Thomas yelled before running away, hand in hand with Newt. 

They exchanged a look and Thomas had the remote for the bomb in his other hand, he wasn't afraid to let this happen.

They could do anything what they wanted with their guns and bombs. 

They walked outside like this and the police stood there with guns pointed their way.

"PUT THOSE GUNS DOWN AND LET ME AND MY BOYFRIEND GO." Thomas yelled to the police, and.they.laughed.

"DON'T MAKE HIM BLOW UP THE BUILDIN'." Newt informed for them and all the cops gasped, Slowly letting them drop their weapons, Newt and Thomas walked to their (stolen) car. 

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW. DON'T TRY TO FOLLOW US." Newt yelled before getting inside. 

"NASTY THINGS HAPPEN WHEN YOU DO." Thomas said before closing the door himself and quickly drive away.

Almost out of sight of the building, Newt noticed people running out, while the 30 minutes weren't over yet.

"Could you please..." Newt started, but Thomas knew what he wanted. He smiled softly and clicked on the button.

The building exploded. With all the cops around it, nobody would survive. 

It was a hard sound that could make anyone too close deaf. 

"Thanks Babe." Newt smiled and kissed   
Thomas softly while they turned left to the highway.

"No problem sweetheart. Got the code?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Yes its a long one, 2001102." Newt read up from the paper. 

Thomas laughed breathless after a long silence between them. "Do you know what we have done?" He asked to Newt and Newt also smiled happily. 

"This was the 100th bank we robbed. We have the safety code of the biggest bank in America. We blowed up a building and I think we killed thousands of people." Newt summed up with a smile. 

"And it's only getting better, we are going to Hollywood." Thomas smiled and Newt laughed happily. 

"HOLLYWOOD?!" Thomas knew Newt always wanted to go there. "Really?" He looked so happy like this, Thomas thought. 

"We got enough money, and we can hostage some famous people." Thomas smiled and took Newt's hand while driving. 

Suddenly Newt felt a pang in his chest, "Are we ever coming back here?" Thomas felt the sadness in his heart too. 

"N- no." A tear fell out Newts eye when Thomas said that. 

Newt looked back out of the window. 

Leaving everything behind sounds hard... 

Newt took a shaky breath and then smiled up at Thomas. "I go anywhere with you." Thomas kissed his hand. 

"I go anywhere with you." He repeated softly, even if he didn't like repeating. 

He did everything for Newt.

Newt turned on the radio after they drove for a few hours, and a woman's voice sounded loudly through the speakers. 

"The two thief's are again escaped. We have some new information about them. One is tall and blonde, pretty long hair and dark eyes. The other is a brunette with short hair. They appear to be a gay couple.  
This makes them the most wanted couple of the world. We don't know their names, but fans of them all over the world call them Bonnie and Clyde. The fans like their story and the love line between them.   
They seem to do and kill anything for each other.  
If you may see this two people, watch out and call 911." Newt looked at Thomas with wide shocked eyes. 

"Fans?" Newt asked confused and Thomas shook his head. 

"People like us?" Thomas asked confused. That couldn't be true. They gave up on people caring about them a long time ago. 

Newt shook his head and changed the channel. 

"Bonnie and Clyde are escaped again!   
The fans are getting crazy. What is wrong with these people? Do they like killing or something." The guy rambled out quickly, but Newt changed the channel again. 

"And then the bomb exploded! It was amazing, Bonnie and Clyde, if you guys hear this please call the number of our radio channel and do an interview with us. We'll be happy to hear about you." Newt smiled at Thomas. 

"We should call them, just for the fun." Thomas said and handed Newt the phone over. 

Thomas was always more crazy than Newt. He would do anything just for a little risky fun. (Something that Newt totally found hot.)

Newt typed the number quickly and the woman from the radio station took it. 

"Are you the real Bonnie and Clyde?" She asked with a stern voice. 

Newt set the phone on speaker.

"We are aren't we?" Newt asked Thomas with a loving smile.

"Yes we are." Thomas says and has his eyes back on the road. It wasn't very busy, but they always had to look out for cops or anything really. 

"How happy are you guys to be you?"   
The woman asked enthusiastically. Thinking they were some kind of Kanye West and Kim, two happy, famous, rich people. 

But no. Their life was pretty hard on them. It wasn't very common that they could relax and sit down. 

"We are not happy to be us. We are happy because of each other. And that's the only thing we are happy with." Thomas answered and Newt nodded. 

"Thats true, it's to show how much we love each other and do anything for each other." Newt said and the woman made a soft noise. 

"Thats so cute." She cleared her throat.

"What are the plans now Bonnie and Clyde?" Newt looked at Thomas, and he shook his head quickly.

"You will notice." Newt said and Thomas drove to the left.

"Oooh come on! Tell us." And then Newt hang up and threw the phone out of the car window. 

Just so the police can't trace them. 

"Too risky." Thomas said and Newt nodded. Like they could read each other's mind. 

"Take some sleep my Love. We'll be not there any time soon." Newt nodded and kissed Thomas' his cheek.

"See you in the morning." Newt sat more comfortable in the chair with his knees to his chest and his head against Thomas' shoulder. 

•••3 days later•••

Alby answered the phone, "ISAAC NEWTON ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Alby yelled into the phone. How could his friend blow up a building without calling him. Or even telling him about it. 

"S- sorry... I should've told you." Newt apologized into the public phone to his best friend. 

"You okay?" Alby was as a brother for Newt. 

He always was there, and he knew that one day Newt and Thomas had to go. They couldn't stay at one place, they would get caught.

"I am really fine... Just... Just that I will miss you. I'll miss you so so so much." Newt started to cry softly. Big tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. 

Thomas waited inside the car. Hoping Newt will not break down here. It would give them too much attention. And Thomas loved Newt too much.

He had a friend waiting for them in Hollywood, they could sleep in his house and get to business there. 

"I'll miss you too. Just don't get into any problems you can't solve." Alby warned softly. He was a hard guy, but Newt always woke up his emotional side. 

"Promise." Newt sobbed out with a lot of sympathy for his friend. His friend that always helped building bombs and used to help to bring him home from school...

"Good luck Newtie. Live your life. Take care of Thomas. Have a good time. Love the given time you have." 

Newt looked to the car and Thomas. He will be on the run his entire life. No break in being a criminal and being hated by millions of people. His only close friend will be Thomas. He can never go anywhere without killing other people. He can never go just shopping or swimming.

And he was glad it was with Thomas. 

"I will." Newt whipped his tears away.

He sighed at the phone. So did Alby. "I can never speak to you again. But if I will ever be close to your house again, I'll come over." And Alby nodded on the other side of the phone.

"I love you." Alby said and Newt repeated it.

"My best friend forever." And he hang the phone. You don't know for sure what the government is hearing and what not. 

Newt sighed again and walked to the car. 

He opened the door and Thomas looked up. "You okay?" 

Newt stepped in and closed the door.  
"I'm always okay with you." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Newt pulled his legs to his chest and his arms around his knees. 

"Newt. We get through this." Thomas says and starts the car.

Newt nodded firmly and believed every word.

"Let's go, Clyde." 

"Together, Bonnie." 

And the car drove away...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end.


End file.
